poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trust your Ranger Instinct, The ways of a Ninja (Transcript)
This is the transcript of Trust your Ranger Instinct, The ways of a Ninja. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! The episode begins at Aquitar where Aurico was making sure his home planet is safe. Aurico: So far so good, not a single threat among Aquitar. Delphine: Excellent, Aurico, our home planet is finally at peace. Aurico: Let's hope so, Delphine. Suddenly, High Roller and the Heylin Legion came as they revived Hydro Hog. High Roller: At last, Hydro Hog is back! Wuya: It's time we make revenge against the Power Rangers! Hydro Hog: Oh yeah! I'm back! Delphine: It's Hydro Hog, he's back! Aurico: And they're making their way to earth, we must gather any help we can find. Soon enough, the Heylin Legions gathered Hydro Hog, Lothor, Galvanax, Madame Odius, and their followers. Wuya: Greetings, Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus, Shimazu, Galvanax, Madame Odius, Ripcon, Cosmo Royale, Badonna, General Tynamon, Brax, Lord Draven, Wolvermean, Speedwing, Rygore, and Venoma. Hydro Hog: So, why are we here anyway? PandaBubba: High Roller has a proposition for all of you, by destouying our common enemies. Lothor: Like the Power Rangers, but what's this has do to with us? Madame Odius: Why should we join forces with you? Wuya: Because the Power Rangers are our common enemies, and we'll help you gain what you've lost. Galvanax: We're listening. What do you have in mind? High Roller: Lothor wants the Samurai Amulet, and you, Galvanax along with Madame Odius wanted the Power Stars along with the Ninja Nexus Prism. Heylin Chase Young: And if we all band together, we shall rule the universe with great power. Lothor: Not bad, I like your style. Lord Draven: When do we start? High Roller: Whenever you're ready. Meanwhile at Big Green, Raiden and his friends were training with the Xiaolin Monks, and First and Second Squads. Kimiko Tohomiko: Think fast, Raiden! Shoku Mars Fire! With that, Raiden used his Dragon Fire Katana to absorbed it's flaming power. Raiden Thompson: Haa! Lin Chung: Well done, Raiden, you've learned to absorb the flame with your Dragon Fire Katana. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Lin Chung, I guess there is an old saying, "Fight fire with fire". Commander ApeTrully: (on the foghorn) Attention, Rangers, report at the main council immediately. As they all report to the main council, ApeTrully and the other mentors introduce the visitors. Commander ApeTrully: Rangers, meet the Aquitar Rangers: Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, Cestria, Argentius, Mako, and Ninjor. Aurico: Greetings, Raiden, it's an honored to meet you. Raiden Thompson: Thank you for your kind words, Aurico, the pleasure is ours. Delphine: Greetings, Angel. Angel Kesler: Greetings to you as well, Delphine. Cestro: Hello, Kirby. Ninjor: How do you do? Kirby Knoxville: I'm doing alright, thanks for asking. Tideus: I'm honored to meet you as well, Kim. Kimi "Kim" Margera: You too, Tideus. Corcus: It's good to meet you, Steven. Steven Baxter: Back at ya, Corcus. Cestria: How do you do, Princess Selena? Princess Selena: A pleasure to meet you, Cestria. Argentius: And it's an honor to meet you as well, Reanne. Reanne Drizzle: Same here, Argentius. Mako: Hello, Raz. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Hey, Mako. Commander ApeTrully: And these are the Ninja Storm Rangers: Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, the two Thunder Rangers, Hunter and Blake Bradley, the Green Samurai Ranger and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe's son, Cameron, or Cam for short, his cousins, Marah and Kapri, and Conner McKnight's twin brother, Eric. Shane Clarke: Good to finally meet you, Raiden. Hunter Bradley: How's it going, Dude? Raiden Thompson: It's a pleasure to meet you and Hunter as well, Shane. Tori Hanson: And it's a pleasure to meet you, Reanne. Reanne Drizzle: You too, Tori. Dustin Brooks: How's it going, Kim? Kimi "Kim" Margera: Nothing much, Dustin. Blake Bradley: We're honored to finally meet you too, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: Likewise, Blake. Cameron Watanabe: Hello, Raz. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Good to meet you, Cam. Marah: Hi, Selena. Kapri: It's nice to meet you. Princess Selena: A pleasure, Marah, Kapri. Eric McKnight: And nice to meet you, Steven. Steven Baxter: You too, Eric. Commander ApeTrully: And finally, meet the Ninja Steel Rangers: Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Brody's older brother, Aiden, their father, Ninja Master Dane, their mentor, Mick Kanic, and the ruler of the Lion Galaxy, Princess Viera. Brody Romero: It's an epic pleasure to meet you, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: The feels mutual, Brody. Preston Tien: Good to meet you, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: Same here, Preston. Calvin Maxwell: It's nice to meet you, Kim. Kimi "Kim" Margera: You too, Calvin. Hayley Roster: It's nice to meet you, Angel. Angel Kesler: Likewise, Hayley. Sarah Thompson: How are you, Selena? Princess Selena: Fine, Sarah. Thanks for asking. Princess Viera: And it's an honor to meet you as well, Raz. Raziel "Raz" Margera: You too, Princess Viera. Aiden Romero: Looks like we're all in this together, Dad. Dane Romero: You got that right, Aiden. Mick Kanic: We came as soon as Sensei Kanoi summoned us for help. Grand Master Dashi: Sensei Watanabe and Sensei Omino warned us about Lothor, Galvanax, Madame Odius, and their followers returning. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: We fear it was Wuya and her Heylin Legion, that is why we are here. Sensei Omino: We've heard tell of the Dragon Force Rangers facing many evil before. Grand Master Dashi: Raiden, we're sending you guys to join the Ninja Power Rangers at the Wind and Tunder Ninja Academy at Blue Bay Harbor. Can you all handle that? Raiden Thompson: Of course, Grand Master, we'll do our best. Kirby Knoxville: You said it, Raiden. Lin Chung: Alright then, let's get ready for Blue Bay Harbor. Soon, they arrived at the new Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy runed by Shane and his friends. Shane Clarke: Raiden Thompson, Kirby Knoxville, Raziel and Kimi Margera, Princess Selena, Angel Kesler, Steven Baxter, and Reanne Drizzle, we welcome you all the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy. Tori Hanson: And to prove it, we begin a technique demonstrating start with Blake's Thunder Ninja skill testing the one of the other newcomers. Dustin Brooks: That's your cue, Blake. Blake Bradley: Don't have to tell me twice. (one student in aqua) You, are you ready? The Student in Aqua: Yes, Sensei Blake. Just as the Student in Aqua desplayed a remarkable technique taking Blake to the ground, he respectully allowed him to get back on his feet and congratulate him for his victory. Blake Bradley: Nicely done, Jerome. Raiden Thompson: Jerome? As Jerome took off his ninja facial mask, Raiden realized who he really is. Jerome Thompson: Hey there, Big bro, nice to see ya. Kimi "Kim" Margera: Raiden, you know him? Raiden Thompson: Yes, this is my younger brother, Jerome. Jerome Thompson: What's up? Blake Bradley: You see that, Big bro? Hunter Bradley: I sure did, who to thought Jerome had an older brother who's another Red Ranger. Soon, Cam made an incredible discover as he found the Aqua Dragon Crystal. Cameron Watanabe: Incredible, I've never seen anything like it. (to his father) Dad, look at this. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: (looking at the Crystal) Interesting. Cameron Watanabe: What do you make of it? Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Cam, it would appear to be the Aqua Dragon Crystal. Cameron Watanabe: We better show this to Dashi and ApeTrully. Just as they did, Woo the Wise discovered what power it held. Woo the Wise: Incredible, the Aqua Dragon Crystal holds the Power of Lightning Dragon. Commander ApeTrully: And look, the manuscript shows a new add to the Dragon Force Prophecy that includs the Dragon Warrior of Lightning. Grand Master Dashi: (noticing the crystal glowing) The crystal's glowing, it must mean it's wielder is still around the academy. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Cam, can you and Mick make sure you find it's wielder to be the next new ranger to aid them? Cameron Watanabe: No problem, Dad. Mick Kanic: We'll be right back. So, they begin their search to see who's the next chosen Aqua Ranger to Dragon Force. Just as it kept glowing, it shows that it chose Jerome as it's new wielder. Cameron Watanabe: Mick, this is it. Jerome Thompson: What is? Mick Kanic: The Aqua Dragon Crystal, Jerome. It chose you, you're the new Aqua Dragon Force Ranger. Jerome Thompson: Whoa, awesome! Cameron Watanabe: Did you hear that, Raiden? You got your younger brother as an Aqua Ranger to your team. Raiden Thompson: Indeed we have, Cam. After that, Raiden and his friends begin their ninja training with Shane, Brody, and their friends. Shane Clarke: This is where you all learn the skills of the Wind Ninja. Brody Romero: And the ninja skills Aiden and I've learned is that we are one with the elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Forest, and Metal. Raiden Thompson: Interesting. Eric McKnight: Raiden, demonstrate your Fire Power as Shane domonstrates his Air Power. Raiden Thompson: I'll do my best. Shane Clarke: Okay then, let's see what you got. Just as Shane used his air power, Raiden used his fire power to demonstrated his skills. Tori Hanson: Alright, Kirby, show me your Water Power while Blake demonstrates his Thunder Power. Kirby Knoxville: Right, Tori. As Kirby demonstrates his water power with Blake, they made a quick dual as they finally stopped. Blake Bradley: Not half bad for a rookie. Kirby Knoxville: Nah, It's all about clever skills. Hunter Bradley: He's got you there, Bro. Cameron Watanabe: Alright, Raz, show me your Forest Power. Raziel "Raz" Margera: You got it, Cam. With Raz demonstrating his Forest Power, Cam dodged it with his Samurai Saber. Cameron Watanabe: Excellent work, Raz. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Thanks, i've been practicing. Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5